


Love with Secrets

by kkaebsongg



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsongg/pseuds/kkaebsongg
Summary: Taemin and Jongin were together for quite a while but Taemin always ended up alone in the bed whenever they had sex.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 4





	Love with Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work  
> i hope you like it and thank you for reading

Taemin put his arm right next to him thinking Kai was next to him... but he just felt the bed sheats. He was sure they slept together but now he was gone... again.

He opened his eyes to make sure Jongin wasnt there and he brushed his hair back with his hand with frustration when he realized he was alone in the bed.

"Not again... " he hummed.

He took his phone from the commode, it was 10am. He slept like a baby thinking he wouldnt go again. He dialed Jongin's number and luckily Jongin picked it up.

"Yah... How... how could you-"

"I did it for you... for us... " Jongin tried to explain.

"You can't keep doing this." calmly said Taemin.

"I didn't want to lose you again. I needed to take care of something or you would be in dang-"

"I'm sick of your bullshit. I'm just so tired of this Jongin-ah."

"I love you." Jongin hung up the phone and Taemin tossed his phone to somewhere. He didn't wanna do anything. Everytime they spend time together he ended up alone in the morning. He didn't know what to do anymore.

They always spent the night at Jongin's place because Taemin's place wasn't in a good condition as Jongin's. But he didn't know that Jongin actually wanted to keep him safe. Taemin loved Jongin's place more and rarely spend his time at his place.

The bed smelt like Jongin. That reminded him that he already missed him and he slightly smiled as he also remembered last night. He didn't want it to end but it ended. Unfortunately.

He didn't know why he left early in the morning. He never asked. He didn't think he needed to know. He trusted Jongin but he also wanted to wake up with in the bed and feel his touches, nose, hand, breath as he was sleeping.

"Will he ever come back?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"What do I always do wrong?"

"Can't I have him to just myself?"

There were lots of things going on in his mind.

He quickly stood up as he heard a sound like a car moving from the outside. He saw a black SUV getting away, he thought they probably didn't see the sign on the road and ended up here.

He didn't really wanted to do anything. He always did nothing when he was left alone in Jongin's place. He just thought everything would be okay for both of them.

He turned back to bed to Jongin's side, he would always do that. He snuggled Jongin's dog that was already beside him and started to wait for Jongin to turn back home.

It was going to be a long day...


End file.
